


Heists Can Go Very Wrong

by toomanyotpstofunction



Series: ColdFlashWeek2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Tumblr: coldflashweek, gayyyyyy, guys i know this is late but I've been very busy this week and its been stressful, like hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyotpstofunction/pseuds/toomanyotpstofunction
Summary: Barry manages to save Len at the last minute





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ColdFlashWeek2016 this is for Day 3: saving each other and I know its late, but its up and I'm happy with how it turned out.

    Len was cornered, he knew he shouldn’t have done this heist alone. He could be home with his boyfriend right now, cuddled up on the couch. It wasn’t like he could call his superhero boyfriend either, his phone was sitting on their coffee table.  This was supposed to be an easy heist, routine and easy to handle alone. Something in his gut had told him to ask for backup, but Mick was with Cait and Lisa was with Cisco. Barry, the ever supportive boyfriend, had listed off other people but Len quickly shot the idea down, he could do this himself. 

   As soon as he got to the warehouse he knew something was wrong, but once again he ignored it. He stupidly placed the cold gun on a table as he dug through crates looking for a priceless painting. The next thing he knew he was surrounded and the cold gun was nowhere to be found. Fear ran up his spine and he tried desperately to think a way out. Without the gun, Len had no way out. And with his gun M.I.A. Len was screwed. 

   “Well well well gentlemen, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He drawled crossing his arms, Captain Cold facade in place. 

   “Enough talk Cold, you know what we want.” One of the men said from behind his hun.

   “What would that be again?” Len smirked.

   “The portrait you stole from the boss.” Another goon replied.

   “Sorry boys, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to go back with your tail between your legs and empty handed” He replied arms crossed and a forced relaxed stance. 

   “Guess we’ll have to bring the boss the next best thing, your corpse” The men stepped closer until Len was backed up against a wall. 

   ‘Oh Barry I’m sorry’ Len thought to himself as the men approached guns aimed right at him. He closed his eyes and had one last regret, not telling Barry that he loved him.

   His body tensed and he resigned to his fate and the next thing he knew he heard the distant echoes of gunshots...and then nothing. Air was whizzing past him and everything was buzzing. Death felt a lot like Barry was carrying him as he ran at full speed, except maybe barry actually was carrying him. If he focussed enough he could feel arms holding him in a fireman's carry. 

   When the running stopped and his feet were placed steadily on the ground, Len opened his eyes. They were in a park not too far away from the warehouse Len had previously been in.” Barry was grinning at him, cowl thrown back and hair a wind blown mess. 

   “Lenny, god be more careful” Barry sighed trying to shake out the residual energy left over from running. The lightning was dancing in his eyes and Barry was shaking his arms and bouncing on the backs of his feet, the speed force still running rampant through his veins.

   “Sorry Bar, I shouldn’t have gone alone, I realize that now. But while staring death in the face, I was most afraid of never telling you that” Len paused and took a deep breath and steadied his shaking hands “The I love you Barry Allen and I’m sorry it took me almost dying to actually say it.” 

   Barry’s grin was back in full force and the lightning in his eyes faded to soft adoration. “I love you too Len” The truth rung through strong and Barry’s words cut clearly through the cold air. 

   “How did you find me Barry?”

   “Uhh...Cisco and I may have tracked you using the cold gun?” Barry said a blush rising high on his cheeks and staining his ears red. 

   “You what? How?”Len said confusion clouding his words. 

   “Essentially the cold gun gives off a specific frequency and Cisco and I figured out a way to track it,” Barry said “And Mick’s gun too” he added as an afterthought.  

   “How did you know to find me?”

   “I’m not sure, just something in my gut told me you were in danger. Glad I finally listened to it for once.” 

   “Me too Scarlet, me too.”

   “Come on Len, let’s go home” Barry said before flashing them home.

   And if later that night Barry held Len a little closer than usual, well nobody needs to know. 


End file.
